Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
Description of Related Art
As a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive, a suspension board with circuit mounted with a piezoelectric element along with a magnetic head in order to adjust the position and the angle of the magnetic head has been recently known.
In such a suspension board with circuit, a piezoelectric terminal connected to the piezoelectric element is formed. When electricity is supplied to the piezoelectric element via the piezoelectric terminal, the suspension board with circuit swings by stretching and shrinking of the piezoelectric element. In this manner, in the suspension board with circuit, the accuracy of the position and the angle of the magnetic head with respect to a hard disk is improved (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-99204).